


First Time

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Voyager, Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: The sexual tension is almost palpable. Alison and Kathryn give in to it and make love for the first time





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 15 - Trope Prompt - First Time

The apartment was dark and silent. They were alone. No distractions, no one else to keep them apart. They were close to each other. The simmering sexual tension between them was coming to a boil. It was unspoken but acutely felt. 

Kathryn’s perfume, suddenly noticeable, touched Alison’s nostrils. Alison’s heart thumped in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach rapidly increasing. 

Their eyes met. The connection across the look, the gaze, was magnetic. They simultaneously moved closer together. Kathryn reached out first, wrapping a hand around Alison’s waist. Alison almost let out a gasp of joy from the sensation of Kathryn’s hand upon her.

Kathryn pulled Alison even closer. Their bodies pressed against each other. In the tight embrace Alison’s hands pressed against Kathryn’s chest. The brush of Alison’s hand across the swell of Kathryn’s breast increased the tension bristling in the air between them. 

And then Kathryn kissed Alison. Slowly, tentatively, softly at first. Kathryn’s lips were luscious and soft and tasted like peppermint. Alison responded, kissing Kathryn back, exploring Kathryn’s mouth. Then the kiss became more passionate and hungry. 

Their hands began to explore each other’s bodies. Running over shoulders, arms, breasts and through each other’s long hair. The urgency rose, the need to be touched, fulfilled becoming insatiable. 

Kathryn drew her lips away from Alison’s and they both gasped for breath.

“I want you.” Said Alison in a whisper.

“And I want you.” Replied Kathryn “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to kiss you and touch you.” 

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Alison said with a barely noticeable smile in the dim light.

Then they were in the bedroom, undressing, discarding their Starfleet uniforms, then their underwear. They were naked, admiring each other’s bodies. 

The dim light played across Kathryn’s pretty face. Her long hair fell over her subtle full breasts. Alison’s eyes ran down over Kathryn’s belly to where her slim thighs met in a triangle of dark curls. Desire rose from deep within her at the sight. 

Alison sat on the bed and Kathryn went to her, kissing her hungrily then gently pushing her onto the bed. Kathryn lent over Alison, her hair brushing Alison’s bare skin. Kathryn ran her fingertips over the soft skin of Alison’s thighs, sending a shot of pleasure through Alison. 

Alison’s longing grew, she wanted Kathryn’s fingers upon her clit, giving her pleasure. She got what she wanted. Kathryn’s fingers were warm and adept. A glorious tingling sensation spread from her toes to her fingertips.

Kathryn’s lips found Alison’s lips once more, then just as Alison arched her back as a wave of pleasure passed through her, they ran down Alison’s neck and onto her right breast. Kathryn’s tongue circled around the hardened, aroused nipple. 

Alison’s hands reached for Kathryn, running down her back, onto to her behind and then creeping slowly across Kathryn’s hips towards the crevice between her thighs. But Alison was distracted, taken away as she felt her body tense as she started to climax. 

Alison’s hand moved back to Kathryn’s behind and squeezed, as the tension increased. The delicious release came soon after, warmth and bliss spreading through Alison’s entire being. Her body seemed to sink into the softness of the bed beneath her. Sensations were heightened. Kathryn removed her fingers at Alison’s breathless insistence. She couldn’t take any more!

“Touch me,” Kathryn said, her voice low and sensual.

And Alison did. Her fingers finding Kathryn’s slickness and caressing the smooth flesh. Kathryn still lent over her, Kathryn’s face close to her own. Kathryn’s warm breath, growing more urgent with each caress, on Alison’s cheek. Alison could feel Kathryn’s body shaking. Kathryn let out an uninhibited moan of pleasure as she came. 

Alison removed her fingers from Kathryn’s pulsating flesh. Kathryn, her body relaxed, her desire satiated, lay next to Alison, resting an arm upon Alison’s belly. Their breathing began to return to normal, along with their pounding hearts. 

Fulfilment, satisfaction, unity.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relates to my fics [Fruition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296514/chapters/40681658), [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893881), [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231305), [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203102), [Who Are You Dressed As?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379805), [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768) and [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341417)


End file.
